


Euphoria

by HeliumStar



Series: Succumb [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Art, Death, Gen, Masterpiece, Murder, Peace, Photography, Violence, euphoria, generally psychotic things, sebastian is tired, stefano is an inspired artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliumStar/pseuds/HeliumStar
Summary: "Magnificent," Stefano comments. "A masterpiece. I will make a masterpiece out of you, my dear Sebastian."Sebastian goes to confront Stefano but is caught up in what seems like a cruel game of tag. Stefano promises to show him the light. To make Sebastian a masterpiece.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling particularly inspired and this idea popped into existence in my head. Had to write it down. Had to channel some of my psycho, you know?
> 
> And don't worry. I have more. I just... you know... have to write it.
> 
> Oh! And if you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me. I want to learn and get better!

Life is a precious thing.

It is a state of being. A temporary condition forced upon all.

Life is delicate.

Life is fragile.

Life is beautiful.

Stefano knows this.

He has seen it before. More times than he can count, and he hasn't tired of it yet. He is quite certain that it will never cease to amaze him.

The process of dying. Moments of confusion and realization followed very closely by a mere second, or sometimes two, of ultimate satisfaction; acceptance.

It's like watching a candle burn out. Like the last drop of water disappearing in the sand. Like watching smoke dissolve in a light breeze.

Stefano knows this, for he has taken lives. To see. To capture. To immortalize.

A photograph will always last longer than a moment. It will capture a moment in time. Encapsulate it and keep it safe and visible for all to see.

Stefano considers it his responsibility to create such brilliant pieces. To show off that moment of beatitude. The sensation. It is his duty to allow his audience this phenomenon. This high.

In Union, armed with his camera and his newfound powers, Stefano is able to truly capture the fragile thing that is life. He is able to display a moment in a way he's never been able to imagine. That moment, encased in pockets of time, slowed down to be enjoyed for minutes, or even hours.

Unfortunately, very few shares Stefano's views of beauty. They do not understand the art. They cannot see past the morbidness. All they see is a chaotic carnage. Shameless slaughter.

They only see murder.

Stefano does not see murder. He has created art pieces. He wishes they would be able to see it the way he does. To feel what he feels. To experience the wonderful sensation he does.

They will not willingly open their eyes to see the pureness of his work, but Stefano will show them. He will open their eyes and introduce them to rapture. 

He will show them death.

~~~

  
Sebastian moves silently through the room. It is filled with morbid displays of what Stefano calls _his art_.

Some pieces are clean and silent, others are dramatic and flourishing.

Sebastian walks past a particularly embellished work of Stefano's, where beads of blood hang in the air like red pearls. Where a body is suspended mid-fall. The body of a young woman with her arms stretched out on each side of her body, and her long brown hair splayed like a fan around her face.

A strange feeling stirs in Sebastian's gut as he watches her. Disgust and dread, but also fascination.

Sebastian stops and stands to study the scene. For a second or two, he is mesmerized.

The woman is falling slowly. Her body tilting backward as gravity has just started to take hold of her. The fall is so slow that it looks as if she is soaring. Then, just as her body is about to hit the floor, when her posture curls and her hair falls to cover her face, the scene reverses and starts from the beginning again. Just as slow. Just as captivating.

Sebastian watches the fall several times.

The woman looks...

Peaceful.

Sebastian can't remember that last time he felt peace. It feels like several lifetimes ago. He takes the time to think back but can't remind himself of any time he's ever been truly at peace.

It's a sad realization.

His thoughts wander, but he soon remembers that he has somewhere else to be. Other things that he needs to be doing.

Sebastian turns and continues through the room and pushes open the doors to the next room.

~~~

  
Stefano smiles when Sebastian stands before him at last. "There you are," he practically purrs. "I have been waiting for you." He takes a moment to adjust the gloves he is wearing, pulling them further down on his wrist and flexing his slender fingers to let them settle.

"Waiting for me?" Sebastian questions.

"Oh, yes," Stefano says, his one healthy eye gazing at Sebastian who stands on the other side of the room. "I have been waiting for you since you took your first steps here in Union. Waiting for you to come to me. Which I knew you would."

Sebastian glares at him. Stefano half expects Sebastian to flash and grit his teeth. "Where's Lily?" Sebastian demands to know. "Where is my daughter?"

Stefano shrugs his shoulders, nonchalantly, but not enough to disturb the perfect formation of his scarf that is neatly arranged around his neck and draped over his shoulders. "Not here. At least, not any longer."

"Where is she?" Sebastian growls. He draws his weapon and takes a step forward.

_Click_ , and Sebastian is frozen in time.

He stands still. Legs stretched out in a stride, his hands gripping his gun, and his eyes occupied by a murderous look. Unable to move or speak, he finds himself as still as Stefano's art in the other room.

Stefano chuckles and lowers his camera. "My dear, why are you in such a rush?" He asks. "Why not slow down? Why not pause and enjoy the moment?" he circles Sebastian and studies him intently, humming and giving appreciative nods. "Good form. A truly determined traipse," Stefano comments and clicks with his tongue. "You could stand to work on your posture, Sebastian."

Sebastian can't answer, but Stefano knows that Sebastian can hear him and that he is listening. "I will call this... _Before A Storm_ ," Stefano muses silently. "There is anger in you. Rage, even. And I understand. I feel it just by looking at you." Stefano walks another lap around Sebastian. "Magnificent," he comments. "A masterpiece. I will make a masterpiece out of you, my dear Sebastian."

Stefano steps away and strolls back to his original spot in the room, and with a snap of his fingers, Sebastian is mobile again.

Sebastian stumbles forward, his momentum gone mid-step, interrupted by Stefano's trick. "You-" Sebastian growls but stops himself to suck in a sharp breath. Fury burns in his eyes like hellfire.

Stefano watches, jubilant.

There is a short pause. The two men stare at one another. Stefano with excited anticipation and Sebastian with hatred. Then Sebastian lunges forward. He raises his gun, and a growl erupts from his dry throat. He fires his weapon, but Stefano is already gone. The bullet from his weapon lodges itself in one of the many obscure paintings on the wall. "Show yourself!" Sebastian demands.

"As you wish."

The words are whispered into his ear. Hot breath caresses the lobe of his ear and tickles his skin.

Sebastian turns around and aims his gun, but Stefano disappears as Sebastian blinks. Sebastian looks around, blinks again and Stefano appears in his peripheral vision.

"You will have to be faster than that, dear," Stefano says softly. "Or perhaps, we should slow down even further?" he suggests.

_Click_ , and Sebastian is once again frozen.

" _Turmoil_ , I'll call this one," Stefano announces joyously as he moves closer to study his new work.

A moment later Sebastian is once again free. He raises his gun, and with a _click_ , he is frozen again.

_"Aggravation,"_ Stefano chuckles.

It goes on, Sebastian is released and frozen over and over again. Tossed in and out of immobility and inability to do anything but listen to Stefano laugh manically and name his pieces.

_Indignation_. _Animosity_. _Furor_. _Agony_.

Sebastian grows frustrated and desperate. It is hardly a fight as much as it's just Stefano dancing around Sebastian's frozen form, mocking and laughing. It is exhausting.

Stefano finally releases Sebastian and allows him a few moments of rest. "And finally," Stefano murmurs, raising his camera. He moves slowly and takes the time to adjust the camera's focuses and compose the picture. Sebastian is drained and looks at Stefano, eyes filled with hopelessness and pleas.

_Click_.

Stefano lowers the camera. _"Misery."_

Sebastian feels the word more than ever before. He is miserable. He is powerless and devoid of hope. His task suddenly feels more impossible. He is trapped, not just in time here with Stefano, but also in Union. In STEM. Even outside Mobius' macabre world, Sebastian is stuck in bad habits and spiraling routines.

Stefano walks up to him, much slower this time. "My dear," he says. "My beautiful masterpiece."

There is a flash of shiny metal. Silvery and almost glowing in the odd lighting in the room.

Sebastian can't turn his head. He can't see anything but the look of pure exhilaration in Stefano's eye. He can see sparks of excitement and happiness.

His breath is pushed out of his lungs when the blade slips in between his ribs. White pain rushes through him, and his throat is clogged by the air that's trying to escape.

Stefano watches, one hand forcing the dagger deeper into Sebastian's chest, while the other grasps Sebastian by the shoulder to keep him upright and somewhat steady.

A moment of absolute silence passes.

Sebastian wants to scream. He wants to double over with pain and rip the blade from his body. He wants to push Stefano, and the pain, away. But he can't stand on his own. He needs Stefano to hold onto him less he wants to topple over.

For an excruciating moment, the pain is unbearable.

Another moment passes. Then...

Bliss.

Stefano releases him and steps back.

Sebastian falls to his knees, but it doesn't hurt. He exhales easily. His mouth feels wet, and there is a familiar metallic taste on his tongue. Despite this, Sebastian is calm. His head feels as if it has been emptied of its worries, his stomach seems to have rid itself the anxiety and the pain is gone, replaced by a numbness that feels godsent.

Peace.

Sebastian turns his head, slowly and stares up at Stefano, eyes wide with the new sensation. Sebastian opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a wheeze and a trickle of blood.

Stefano blinks slowly and takes another step back. He smiles, taking in the blissful image of the dying man before him. He smiles at Sebastian. A kind and reassuring smile before he raises his camera.

_"Euphoria."_

_Click_.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
